1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment layer composition, a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same, and a method of manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
In an LCD, voltages are applied to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.